


Unexpected

by Ruenis



Series: Aldnoah.Zero Domestic One-shots [2]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fondness for sweets might not be so odd, but discovering that Slaine loves sweets is a whole other matter entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Some more pre-relationship Inasure in which Inaho discovers Slaine has a fondness for sweets.

Slaine is eating a lollipop, again. A large pink one, with a hard middle instead of a gummy one like the others had.

Gazing at the blond as he rests his hand on his palm, Inaho finds himself both intrigued and surprised to see that Slaine likes sweets so much. But aside from that.. “You're going to get cavities,” he murmurs, earning a faint frown.

“I brush my teeth three times a day. I think I'm fine,” Slaine mumbles, biting down on the hard candy.

It cracks, and small pieces of semi-clear pink chunks stick to Slaine's already red lips.

“That's your fifth one,” Inaho points out, watching as Slaine's frown deepens.

The lollipop wrappers litter their desk, coloured white with fruit shapes depending on their flavour. A bag full of lollipops also rests on the desk, beside the wrappers, and is nowhere close to being empty. So far, Slaine has eaten a blueberry lollipop, two strawberry flavoured ones, and a grape one. Currently, he is eating a melon flavoured lollipop.

“I believe I'm entitled to sweets whenever I want, Kaizuka.”

“Your lips are red and your tongue is blue.”

Slaine instantly covers his mouth with his free hand, his face flushing a light shade of pink – it nearly matches the small pieces of candy still stuck to the corners of his mouth. “Sh-shut up! Why are you looking so closely, anyway?!” he demands, making the most interesting face Inaho has seen yet. His teal eyes are narrowed in an obvious fluster, near-white eyebrows knit together as he half-glares at the brunet, features mixed with that of confusion and embarrassment.

 _That's a new face,_ Inaho notes, staring at the other, now, _I knew he was easily flustered, but this.._

Awkwardly coughing and clearing his throat, Slaine wipes his lips with the back of his hand, small pieces of lollipop now sticking to his sleeve. “I.. I'm leaving,” he mumbles, grabbing his bag and turning his face away so that Inaho can no longer look at him as if he is some sight to behold.

“I'll see you tomorrow,” Inaho offers innocently, watching as the blond quickly exits the classroom.

* * *

 

“I'd like a medium sized latte with almond milk, extra cinnamon, and whipped cream, please,” Slaine tells the cashier, who nods and inputs the order into the machine before her. He turns his head slightly to tell Inaho to go ahead and pay, that he does not want to order anything else –

– and promptly shuts his mouth upon seeing _that_ look on Inaho's face, the one he makes when Slaine does something he thinks out of character. His teal eyes slowly narrow, the very tips of his ears turn red, and he instead demands in embarrassment, “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Nothing,” Inaho says automatically, looking away and handing a few bills to the cashier. His eyes stay perfectly forward, and he does not even so much as _glance_ in the blond's direction.

“You're making that face again,” Slaine accuses softly, knowing full well that Inaho does not mean _nothing_. “What did I do this time? I'm far more polite than you are,” he says, wondering just how Inaho manages not to say 'thank you' or 'please' when speaking to others – surely, Yuki must have taught him how.

 _A character quirk_ , he supposes, _A fitting one_.

Taking the change that the woman offers him, Inaho places it quietly into his wallet, not answering Slaine's question immediately. He waits a bit more, and then raises his head after a moment, repeating, “It's nothing.”

He ignores the frustrated frown that Slaine gives him, and mentally reminds himself to try and stop showing _that face_ whenever the blond orders something sweet.

 

 

 

“Can I try some?”

Blinking at the unexpected question, Slaine's eyes widen in slight surprise. “You'd.. like to try it? Even though it's sweet? Even though you made a face when I ordered it?” he asks, voice a mixture of shock and childish teasing at the same time; it seems he is still a bit upset at Inaho's blatant reaction.

“I want to try it,” Inaho nods, already pulling out a plastic straw from the paper bag beside him. He unwraps it and waits patiently for a response, “May I?”

Slaine purses his lips, sliding the drink forward, “Sure. Just a sip, though.”

Sticking the straw in, Inaho mixes it a bit, hoping that the latte is not overly sweet or strong; the cinnamon itself almost dyes the milk brown. “You are aware I paid for this?” he asks softly, only meaning it as a jest.

The smirk he earns means Slaine understands. “Fully,” the blond says, smirk widening, “I intend on drinking it all, so all you get is a sip.” He raises a hand almost instantly to hide a snicker when he sees a look of distaste flicker across the brunet's features.

Inaho's nose scrunches up as if he has eaten something bad. A rare moment when he shows true, unmasked emotion.

“Too sweet?” Slaine teases, still snickering behind his hand.

“Too sweet.” Inaho gently pushes the drink away and back toward the blond, shaking his head somewhat. _Unbelievable_ , he cannot help but think _, He really is going to get cavities._

* * *

 

“I'd like to ask you something,” Inaho says, causing Slaine to raise his head. They are on the roof, Inaho observing Slaine as he tends to the garden. He is crouching beside the blond, holding an umbrella over the both of them to shield them from the sun.

“I may or may not answer,” Slaine murmurs; a response he always provides to Inaho's wanting to get to know him. He refuses to answer anything too personal or anything he deems an odd question, but so far has answered all but two of Inaho's inquiries; the first being Slaine's height, and the second being, ' _what are your parents like?_ '

“Have you always liked sweets? Since you were a child?” Inaho asks, causing the other to look at him, a frown on his features.

“Again with that?” the blond sighs, raising his hand to rub his nose. He is sweating, face flushed red from the heat, and his nose is now smeared with dirt. “Why is is so weird that I like sweet things?” he asks, clapping his hands together before allowing himself to sit down on the concrete. He continues to try and get the damp dirt off of his hands and out from under his fingernails, though is not trying all that hard. He does not really dislike being dirty when he is gardening; on any other occasion, he would be bothered.

On these rare days, he looks wildly unkempt, disheveled, and everything he usually is not, but is much more at ease. It would seem gardening relaxes him.

Inaho adjusts the umbrella just enough to properly cover them both now that Slaine is down, and gazes at him carefully. “You should drink water,” he says, changing the subject only for a moment, “You're all flushed.”

Slaine pulls a water bottle from his side and shakes it, the water inside churning quietly. He sets it back down on the ground, and rubs his cheek now, the sweat starting to irritate his skin.

 _Right._ _He's outside almost every day. I suppose he would know to stay properly hydrated.._ Inaho realises, dropping his gaze. “It..” he mumbles the word, gazing at the small flowers that Slaine has started to sow in the new plot, “.. was unexpected. That you would like them as much as you do.”

Slaine purses his lips. “You're actually surprised.”

The brunet stays quiet, still waiting for the answer to his first question.

“I.. didn't eat very many sweets as a child. But when I came here, I was allowed to eat whatever I wanted,” Slaine finally says, sighing quietly, “Alright? Does that answer your question?”

Inaho nods immediately. “It does. Thank you.”

* * *

 

“I'd like to invite you to dinner at my house, today.”

Slaine looks up, and says immediately, “That's rather forward of you. You haven't even taken me out to see a movie.” Usually, teasing the brunet is so, _so_ easy and so rewarding.

Inaho does not bat an eye. “If you like, I'll take you to see a movie this weekend and we can schedule a dinner date the day after.”

Slaine's face goes red. “Shut up,” is his response, wholly undignified and lacking in the ' _clever retort_ ' department.

“Would you like to come to dinner after school?” Inaho asks again, not seeming affected by his earlier comment. He only shifts his weight, gaze set on the blond. It seems he does not want to leave class without an answer, even if it means his being late.

 _Usually_ teasing Inaho is easy. Sometimes, on rare occasions, he has the perfect retort, but Slaine has yet to figure out if Inaho is actually funny or just very serious.

“.. no thank you,” Slaine finally says, shaking his head, “I.. wouldn't feel very comfortable..” He trails off slowly, causing Inaho to nod. His gaze flickers to the window, and he notices how flustered he looks.

“I understand. That's fine,” Inaho says, nodding again. He smiles, now, a gentle, patient smile, and nods a third time.

Slaine remains quiet for a moment, and lifts his head once more, “Next month. Ask me next month.”

“Sure,” Inaho says, immediately understanding.

* * *

 

“What is that?” Slaine asks during lunch the next day, gesturing to what looks like a bunch of small, half moon shapes topped with what seems to be sugar, “It looks kind of like a kleina..”

Inaho makes a mental note to look up the unfamiliar term later. “They're dumplings. Cinnamon roll flavoured.”

Slaine looks intrigued, despite trying to hide it. “I.. see..” he mumbles, looking torn between simply asking for one and staying quiet.

“They're filled with car'malised brown sugar and cream. Yuki-nee and I made them last night for dessert,” Inaho explains, watching as fidgets before him, clearly interested in the pastry, “They're also topped with powdered sugar and cinnamon. Would you like one?”

Slaine hesitates, gaze flickering between the dumpling and Inaho's face. He knows Inaho is not fond of many sweet things, and wonders if this is some sort of elaborate ploy. “Are you going to eat it?” he asks, teetering on the edge of curiosity now.

“Probably not.”

The blond hesitates for just a second more before holding his hand out, “Then I accept.”

Inaho hands him one, and watches as Slaine bites into it tentatively, teal eyes widening in what seems to be surprise. Pleasant surprise, hopefully.

“It's.. decent.”

 _A lie_ , Inaho knows, because Slaine does not admit to liking anything Inaho produces, food or craft, but Inaho still finds himself pleased because Slaine seems to like it.

“I don't mind bringing you desserts, if you'd like,” Inaho offers, pushing the whole container toward the blond.

_Until you're comfortable enough to visit me, that is._

“I.. wouldn't be against that..” Slaine mumbles, lips covered in frosting now. Continuing to eat the dumpling slowly, his gaze does not quite meet Inaho's, still a bit embarrassed by the offer, but clearly happy it means he gets to eat more sweets. He is messy again, fingers dusted with cinnamon, but he does not seem to mind.

_He looks happy._

“I'll bring you some, then. Whenever we make dessert.”

Slaine finally lifts his gaze, teal latching onto brown, “.. thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a personal headcanon I wanted to elaborate on.. so I did. Slaine wasn't allowed to eat very many sweets as a child, so upon coming to Japan with Asseylum, he realised he could eat whatever he wanted. So he ate sweets. In excess. Because he could. And now he has a massive sweet tooth.


End file.
